KittenAgain
by gatomon62
Summary: The battle with the aliens is over, but now Ichigo's powers start coming back,or one power in particular...


**Kitten Again**

It was a pretty much an average day, like any other. The Cyniclons had disappeared a year ago, and since then no random mutated monsters showed up. Ichigo sighed a sigh echoed by her three friends. Working at Cafe Mew Mew all day was just as boring as it had been for the last year.

"Um.. wait sec.. _three_ friends? Wheres Pudding?"

A loud crash came from the direction of the kitchen, followed by a muffled yell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo, Lettuce, Minto, and Zakuro raced towards the kitchen. Well... Ichigo and Lettuce raced, but Minto was still drinking tea, and Zakuro was too busy glowering at a custumer (You wanted cream cakes? Well so what, I brought cherry pastries. Deal with it) to do much racing anywhere.

"Pudding! We'll save you from the predicite!" (Old habits die hard)

Ichigo and Company continued racing towards the kitchen, for some reason taking a really long time about it. (Ok.. maybe they did remodeling. Work with me people..)Finally, they screeched to a halt in front of the kitchen, and a really big mess.

"Wow," Minto, commented driely, coming up behind them. "This predicite seems a bit more descructive than the others"

Pots, pans, and various other kitchen impliements were scattered randomely across the floor. In the middle of the chaos was a sheepish looking Pudding. (not the ediable type, the er.. Mew Mew, yellow hair, habit of being really really hyper and generally caused mayhem wherever she goes.. ringing any bells?)

"Hmm.. where's the predicite..?"

Ryou entered the kitchen too, startling Ichigo so she blushed and automatically put up a hand to hide her cat ears. Then Ichigo jumped again, this time in surpise because her cat ears were actually there.

"Ahhhh!"

Tail popping out too, Ichigo was already about half cat when Zakuro came in behind Ryou.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Now a cute looking black cat with pink eyes and a startled and very annoyed expression on her face jumped to the floor.

"I thought we all lost our powers when the aliens went away.. including the fact that _I turn into a cat!_"

Ryou,who was the only one who could actually understand her, having cat genes himself, gave a slight nod at that, then, without a word, went down into his lab to do some research on it. (Well.. we're only supposing this. He could have very well just gone to chat about the daily gossip and eat cake, but it's the whole sort of mad scientist thing..)

Ichigo hissed at him as he walked out of the kitchen and yowled (remember, she's still a cat) her fury at everything (the world, being stuck as a cat, having to work in this stupid cafe, being a _cat, _school,homework,being a cat, getting teased by Ryou, and, oh yeah, being a **_cat!_**)

"I can't _believe _he just walked away! I mean, it's his fault I'm a cat in the first place! He could of at least tryed to fix it! But, _noo_, he just walks off to his little lab with out so much as a _excuse me_ and expects me to stay a cat!"

Muttering to herself, like, well, disgruntled cat, Ichigo stalked over to the door and hissed her way down to Ryou's lab, which was in need of a good dusting, not having been used in a year. She made her way down to high-tech voice programmed door, and quietly mewed a friendly greeting to open it..

"LET ME IN YOU STUPID DOOR!"

The door clicked open reluctantly and Ichigo jumped through before it could change it's mind

Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce and Minto looked at the door Ichigo had went out through. (They only heard a bunch of growling, hissing, and other catlike noises when Ichigo was busy yelling, not being able to understand Cat.)

"What's with her?"

Minto and Zakuro asked simulansly (er.. it means at the same time, i know my spelling is horrible), neither of them much caring

Lettuce shrugged, and the three continued on working, with the exception of Pudding, who continued trying to balance on a rubber ball, juggle 16 spoons, and eat a bowl of pudding at the same time.

"What do you mean you can't turn me back?"

Ichigo, still stuck in cat form, was alternating between scowling at Ryou, who looked sheepish, and hissing at her friends, who had come down in the middle of the _polite_ conversation (sarcarsm...)

"All evidence shows that, now that you are able to be turned into a cat, new aliens have come to earth"

"So? What does that have to do with me being stuck a cat?"

Ryou sighed and glanced over at Keiichiro to verify.

"Before, when Kish, Pie, and Tart still wanted to gain dominance over earth, you and the other mew mew's had your powers. But then they went away when the aliens returned to their home planet. Now they have, or atleast the ability to turn into a cat when frightened, come back. But aparently the ability to turn _back_ into a human from cat form has not redeveloped yet. When it does, you will hopefully be able to regain human form, and wont be stuck in the body of a scrawny, half grown cat anymore.."

The small black cat hissed at that remark.

"Grr... Who are you called scrawnly, mister oh i can transform into a cat but only for five minutes! I'd like to see you get stuck in that gray pipesqueak's form forever! See how _you_ feel!"

Ryou returned the compliment in the same manner, and Ichigo's friends, standing on the sidelines, felt like they were watching a tennis compitition.

"Hmm.." Lettuce remarked, watching Ryou go at it in full flow. "The only problem is, we're only hearing half the conversation."

"Yeah.." Minto agreed, blinking slightly as Ichigo hissed out more insults. "It'll be a lot more fun if we could understand Cat.. I mean, Ichigo's seems to be really worked up about this.."

Zakuro commented, as Ryou continued the match of insults,"Well, she _is_ a cat"

Pudding didnt seem to care about understanding them or not. She was literally bouncing off the walls, and cheering on both sides, with the aid of her pom poms

"Go Ichigo!"

"Go Ryou!"

"You can win, Ichigo!"

"Ryou Ryou Ryou!"

"Fight back, Ichigo!"

"Show that scrawny cat who's boss, Ryou!"

"Eh.?" Ichigo turned from her 'insult ryou frenzy', to turn and give Pudding an odd look.

"Did you just call me a 'scrawny cat'?"

Pudding was too busy cheering to pay any attention, and continued yelling at the top of her lungs

"Go Ryou!"

"Go Ichigo!"

"Go Ryou!"

"Keep on insulting, Ichigo! You can beat the gray pipesqueak at his own game!"

"Er..?" Ryou also turned to look at the crazy yelling monkey girl. "Hey, who are you calling a pipsqueak, pipsqueak?"

For some reason Pudding was still cheering and didnt seem to notice that both sides had stopped their verbal war and were now glaring at her.

"Go Ichi-"

Pudding stopped in a squeak because she just noticed that Ryou and Ichigo were now scowling at her in a very strange way... almost like they were eyeing a particularly annoying mouse.

"Um.. guys? You know i was kidding, right? I would never try to cheer for one of you-er.. i mean against you.. um.. maybe.. now is a good time to run.."

With that Pudding took off with a frantic look back at the two annoyed looking people. Then she realized something that might save her.

"Ichigo, you're back! I mean a person! I mean an human! Well, whatever, your'e not a cat any more!

Ichigo stopped in mid pounce, then glanced down. She was sprawled on the floor in a cat stance, but was very much human. And surprised.

"Um.. Ryou.. not that I'm complaining or anything, but why am I human again?"

Ryou started in on some long complicated scientific explanation, which made Ichigo remeber how mad she'd been at him before, and pick up a science book and hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

Ichigo gave a satisfied grin that expressed just how great it was to have opposable thumbs again, and then said "For not telling me how to turn back into human. I _can_ stay human, can't I?"

Once again Ryou began a long explanation with lots od probalitaculy's and truclently's and, once again, got hit on the head.

"Ouch!"

"And that one," Ichigo commented as Ryou rubbed his head tentively,"Was for not just saying a simple yes."

And so the utterally boring day got a little less boring, resulting in Ryou getting a bump on his head, Pudding getting threatened by people who don't really like cheerleading, and Ichigo vowing never to get turned into a cat again.

I know this isn't much of a fanfiction so far, but hopefully it will get better (I don't really know, haven't planned out past this yet)

(Announcers voice) Tune in next time for another exciting adventure from _Kitten Again_


End file.
